Physical exercise provides exercisers with numerous benefits, including aerobic conditioning, strength enhancement, weight loss, and rehabilitation. These benefits can be realized through various types of exercise, including walking, running, pushups, squats, and the like. Additionally, recent research indicates that vibration therapy can also provide numerous benefits. Such benefits can include improved muscle strength and performance, increased bone density, stamina, flexibility, mobility, and coordination, enhanced critical blood flow throughout the body, relief of aches and pains, enhanced explosive strength, accelerated weight loss, decreased cortisol levels, increased production of serotonin and neurothrophine, and improved injury recovery.
Various devices have been developed to vibrate a person's body in an effort to realize the above noted benefits of vibration therapy. There have also been efforts made to incorporate vibration into exercise devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,205,888, 4,958,832, 6,918,859, 7,166,067, 7,322,948, 7,871,355, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0190508, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0207407, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0214971, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0279896, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0118098, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0210418, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0311552 disclose examples of such vibration devices.